Clint Bickham
Clint Bickham is an American ADR script writer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Chimaki Yamori, Doomed Shelter Folk (ep7) *Air Gear (2007) - Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura *Another (2013) - Yuuya Mochizuki *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Additional Voices *Bloom into You (2018-2019) - Seiji Maki *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Junigh Coolph (ep18), Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Baseball Team Member (ep18), Basketball Club Member (ep16), Guy at Store (ep23), Punk (ep17), Student (ep14), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep21), Student (ep22), Student (ep24), Tennis Team Captain (ep18) *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Weenie Boyfriend (ep6) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Dream Demon (ep10), Masaru (ep7), Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Renji Asou *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Renji Asou *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Gravion (2004) - Takasu, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Takasu, Additional Voices *Haikyu!! (2015) - Baller (ep1), Scorer B (ep1) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Kashitaro Itou, Fury (ep1), Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Keisuke Otori, Kashikura (ep7), Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Shizu *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Apartment Guy, Momo the Dog, Televing (ep9), Additional Voices *Magikano (2007-2008) - Haruo Yoshikawa *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Rindo Shinouji *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Receptionist (ep1), Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Kenshin Uesugi, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012) - Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Baby Snail, Bat (ep15), Brown Pelican, Chestnut (ep18), Crabby McCrab (ep13), Fishie, Hamster, Lobster, Mole (ep15), Moustache Punk (ep5), Pelican, Sassy Pelican, Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Tama *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Audience Problems (ep18), Blubbering Fan (ep19), Naoki Takeda, Rat Monster (ep11), Student (ep21), Additional Voices *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Penny Carter *Red Garden (2008) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Sagara Yoshiharu *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Colio, Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Haru *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Suzuki, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - chaos 'Movies - Dubbing' *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Announcer, Additional Voices *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Saotome *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Kashitaro Itou, Soldiers, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Finland *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Finland *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Finland *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Finland Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors